


Wolf Universe:  A Primer

by punky_96



Series: Wolf in Manhattan [5]
Category: Rizzoli & Isles, The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 14:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15197207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punky_96/pseuds/punky_96
Summary: Re-post from LJ.So this post is meant to be for anyone who has not read "Caught Between the Moon and NYC" and intends to read "Coming Home."  It is a summary of the first with a heads up about the second.  Then at the bottom is a character list specific to "Coming Home."IF YOU DON'T WANT SPOILERS, DON'T READ THIS





	Wolf Universe:  A Primer

_**Wolf Universe: Primer**_  
  
The wolf universe was started as an AU for a Devil Wears Prada fic called, ‘Caught Between the Moon and New York City.’ In it Doctor Andrea Sachs was a scientist that grew up fascinated by the supernatural. She went on to work at a supernatural research facility (known as The Facility) that was more than it seemed. The motives of the corporation were not altogether friendly toward the supernaturals they were ‘studying,’ which Andrea found out on a mission about a year before the story began. When the Facility picked up a white wolf in Central Park, Andrea found herself at a crossroads as her heart was pulled toward this creature in a way never before experienced. Adding that to questionable ethics on the part of her employer and at seeing her then boyfriend, Nate, torturing the wolf and you have Doctor Andrea Sachs helping this wolf to escape. In the story you discover the white wolf as alpha of her divided pack and the infamous editor in chief of Runway Magazine, none other than Miranda Priestly. With Andrea’s help the Pack is re-united and able to knock the Facility out of commission.  Pack Notes for 'Caught'.  
  
The sequel fic called, ‘Coming Home,’ picked up two years later with a new series of problems looming on the horizon. Miranda Priestly arrived at Maura Isles’ home in Boston seeking sanctuary. Maura and Jane find themselves drawn into a tangled web of intrigue as they sort out what went wrong and how to possibly fix it. On the surface there is plenty of intrigue to stir up Jane’s suspicions, while in the background there is the secrecy of a world she does not know exists. It is no wonder that Miranda Priestly had set out on a solo mission from which she hadn’t planned to return from—her twins presumed dead, her lover gone, two of her captains disappeared within a few days of the other, and the looming presence of the Facility returned. Angst warning: two ‘minor’ characters die during the course of this fic, you might want to wait and ask someone about that before jumping in.  
  
Okay… All that said, you should be able to jump into the sequel without reading the first one if you just keep the above in mind. Below is a partial list of highlighted character notes from the first fic with additional notes for the sequel… Not necessarily in order of importance or appearance, just so you know. There will likely be spoilers in the notes.  
  
_**Lastly, a word of thanks to the betas of the wolf universe.**_  They are amazing.  **xenavirgin**  was with me during the almost full year that I took to write ‘Caught Between the Moon and New York City’ and she got the naming rights :) Most recently, super special thanks to  **jah728**  and  **pdt_bear**  for going with me (while still writing and uncertain if the muse would hold!) during a 13 day fic bender where I churned out 52k words and they mashed it into shape with both the grammar and ‘why the hell is that word there’ clubs. I will forever be in their collective dept.  
  
Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.  
  
Enjoy! punk x  
  
  
  
**The Facility** —quasi-military-pseudo-scientific organization that studies the ‘supernatural’  
**Runway** —premier fashion magazine  
**Elias-Clark** —parent corporation of Runway  
**Boston Police Department** —the workplace of Jane and Maura  
**Bear Mountain** —Miranda has a cabin near Bear Mountain State park in New York, the pack often has outings there  
  
**diazodinitrophenol (DDNP)**  = explosive something or other  
**DND**  = I use this in reference to a hotel’s ‘do not disturb’ sign. I pretended that this was a common acronym.  
  
**The Lost Ones** —during a time of great unrest a faction of Wolves chose to leave behind their second nature thus becoming lost to the rest of the wolves, this was done with the help of Fairy magic which would be held fast until Miranda Priestly was to fall in love with the newest born member of the Lost Ones (Andrea Sachs). Not all of the Lost Ones will find their second nature and become wolves, however Andrea, Rick and a few others may still learn of this whole other world around them.  
  
**Miranda** —pack master, caught by the Facility, Editor in Chief of Runway magazine  
**Stephen** —former husband and pack mate of Miranda, challenged Miranda for pack master the night of his death  
**Nigel** —pack captain, and Art Director(?) at Runway  
**Emily** —pack captain, and Assistant at Runway  
**Serena** —human friend of the pack, works in the Art Department at Runway, McKenna’s girlfriend  
**Andrea** —worked for the Facility, unaware of second nature, one of the Lost Ones, Miranda’s mate, Lady of the pack  
**Nate** —works for the Facility, ex-boyfriend of Andrea, and one of the Lost Ones  
**McKenna** —pack captain, she specializes in security/bodyguarding/etc., girlfriend of Serena  
**Cassidy** —oldest twin by 6 minutes, Miranda’s daughter, wolf  
**Caroline** —youngest twin by 6 minutes, Miranda’s daughter, human  
**Tabitha** —pack member, backyard connects to Miranda’s backyard, cousin to Holly  
**Men In Black** —the men from the Facility in black suits that remind me in my mind of the movies MIB & the Matrix, as well as various Hollywood depictions of CIA agents, primarily referred to as Goons in ‘Coming Home’ and not always dressed in suits given the weather and the setting  
**Katherine—** pack member, associate & friend of McKenna, girlfriend of Samantha  
**Samantha** —pack member, associate & friend of McKenna, girlfriend of Katherine  
**Holly** —pack member, Tabitha’s cousin, mentioned here b/c her backyard adjoins Miranda’s in NYC  
**Jake** —pack member, originally questioned Andrea, has electrical skills perhaps construction  
**Shelby** —pack member, friends with Jake, has a somewhat criminal and technological past  
**Rick** —Andy’s friend/fellow scientist from The Facility, Lost One, Tabitha’s mate in ‘Coming Home’  
  
Hmmm…. So who is new in Coming Home… some of the above characters take on more prominent roles in the sequel, which is why I had to go back to my notes while writing :)  
  
**Maura Isles** —Chief Medical Examiner with Boston PD, best friend of Jane Rizzoli, wolf, she represents Sanctuary and has no pack affiliation, birth daughter to Patrick Doyle and adopted daughter of Constance Isles  
**Jane Rizzoli** —Detective with Boston PD, best friend to Maura Isles, member of the Lost Ones  
**Patrick Doyle** —Irish mob enforcer wanted by Boston PD, birth parent of Maura Isles, Pack Master, rival of Constance Isles, and long-time associate of Miranda Priestly  
**Constance Isles** —artist and Professor of Art History, adoptive mother of Maura Isles, Pack Master, rival to Patrick Doyle, and long-time friend of Miranda Priestly  
**Angela Rizzol** i—mother of Jane Rizzoli, lives in the mother-in-law quarters of Maura’s home, potentially dating Korsak, and member of the Lost Ones  
**Barry Frost** —Detective with Boston PD, Jane’s current partner, human status not defined  
**Vince Korsak** —Detective with Boston PD, Jane’s old partner, human status not defined  
**Tommy** —member of Doyle’s pack dispatched to assist Miranda Priestly  
**Riley** —member of Doyle’s pack dispatched to assist Miranda Priestly  
**Connor** —member of Doyle’s pack dispatched to assist Miranda Priestly, once arrested by Jane  
**Liam** —member of Constance’s Isles wolf pack, referred to as ‘big-eyed tech wolf,’ squares off versus Tommy  
**Constance Isles’ Wolf Pack** —there are three additional unnamed wolves who help Shelby with the computer hacking and bank account re-routing. Her pack is generally more white-collar in contrast to Doyle’s generally more blue-collar (and oftentimes criminal) pack members.  
**Rocco Merman** —Facilities Manager at the Boston Facility location, knows all the ins and outs in addition to having access to them, has ulterior motives for working at the Facility, human  
  
  
**Enjoy!**  
  
x


End file.
